Sona xoxo Ezreal
by Dawnest
Summary: Ezreal finds sona gagged nd propelled in the air in a cave, they learn to get along and have a relationship with one another., thought not knowing it untill the end, hope you enjoy one of my first storys :D
1. Chapter 1: Meeting the Maven of strings

Sona struggled on the ropes propelling her in the air, they had been tightly tied around her wrists and ankles, and ties to the ceiling and floor of the cave. she had been gaged and propelled in the air in a dark cave where she couldn't even see her feet. she heard footsteps coming towards her as she heard a familar voice.

"Hello? Anyone in here?"

She reconized the voice as Ezreal and tryed to yell at him to come over here,but she was a mute, she couldn't talk, he had a headlight on as thelight shined on sonas face, she fought her bindings signaling that she needed help. Ezreal looked at her for a moment, he had never met Sona untill now. He quickly ran towards sona and climbs up the cave wall untieing her bindings, she feel down her feet still tied to the ground and she took off the gag and unhaed deeply, no noise was coming form her mouth. they both worked on untieing the binding on her ankles.

"How did you get in this mess, miss?"

Sona showed as if her mouth was a zipper she zipped it up, signaling that she couldn't talk, then she pointed to her blue hair. She got her blinding off on one foot and helped Ezreal with her other blinding.

"Your a mute arn't you?"

Sona noded.

"Oh, we'll..." 

Ezreal gave her a peice of paper and a pencil and handed it to her, Sona noticed he wanted her to comincate through writing and she began writing things down, she handed the paper back to him. it read,

Hello, my name is sona the maven of strings, thanks for helping me back there, i am a mute so i can't talk ;-; i don't know how i got here, maybe you can help me figure that out? I am a champion in the league, idk how long i winded and as in there..

Ezreal noded and looked back up at her in confuzion.

"Your the Maven of Strings?"

Sona noded

"The maven of strings have been mising for days, weeks, your on my team if yor the maven of strings, c'mon ill take you back to the league, im Ezreal btw."

Sona smiled as Ezreal holded her hand as he lead her out of the cave.


	2. Chapter 2: The Rift

Sona inhaled deepy, happy to be in the sun light once again, she didn't fuly understand Ezreal and his ways. Maybe she'll learn more about him in bot lane, when she'll support him. Ezreal tried to make small talk but Sona got tired of writing down they reached the league they where greeted by all the champions in the game that crownded sona, they where happy that she was back.

Sona pushed them away from her, walking into the league, she didn't understand all the sudden attencion, she couldn't even remember half of these people. she walked into the league trying to remember this place.

Darius elbowed Ezreal on his sholder

"Whats with her?"

"i don't know i found her tied up in a cave"

"whats her name? she looks familar"

"she says shes Sona, the maven of strings, shes also a mute"

"then how'd she tell you that?"

"Paper"

"oh."

Darius pushed past Ezreal and walked up to sona, he held out his hand to shakes hands.

"Hello Sona, im Darius"

Sona shook his hand and turned away walking away into a building where the apartments where and the door closed behind her, leaving Ezreal and the other champions saring at the door in awe, mumbling was heard through the crowd as everyone left, getting ready for the next game there playing.

Welcome to Summonors Rift

Sona had her Arcade Sona skin on and Ezreal had his Exploror Ezreal skin on, she looked over to him and smiled, before pointing towards bot lane. Ezreal noded and bought his idems, before walking next to sona towards bot lane.

Ezreal sat in the bush, along with the rest of his team, in the other bushes. They where planing to gank Caitlyn. Sona was farming the minnions as bair, she seemed to rather enjoy to be back on the feilds of justice. caitlyn appeared in the lane and started shoot sona, sona backs off a bit before attack her back leading her towards the turret. sona was low health and caitlyn kept chasing, on the verge of death the whole team jumped out and attacked Caitlyn, her body fell over, droping her gun. A voice was heard through-out the feild.

First Blood.

The team high-fived eachother before making a protective circle around Sona as she went B. Sona was Ezreal looked at her smiling before dissapearing back to the base. suddenly her whole team got ganked while attacking the enemies turret. the voice echoded off the walls of summonors rift.

A Ally has been Slain.

Enemy Double kill.

Enemy triple kill!

Enemy Quadra kill!

sona rushed towards the lane and started protecting her turret, the summonors words filled the chat.

Darius: gg useless sona, dosn't know how to buy boots.

Zyra: gg Wp no way of win.

Ezreal:...

Sona: ;-;

Everything went black, sona was being forced to walk back to spawn, but why?!she looked above her ead at the wordsin the middle of the sky.

A summoner has dissconected.

Sona's summonor have gave up on her, becouse of the other summonors, he rage quited, a tear fell through her eyes as she stood as the base watching Ezreal and Darius try to pull her off the base station, but there was a feild not alowing her to pass. she turned away as Ezreal was forced to go bot lane.

Sona stood there and thought: Why..."

Hope you enjoyed! comment if i should continue and im accepting ideas in comentary.


End file.
